Gosip
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Monoma tidak keberatan jika digosipkan apapun dengan Kendou. #CollegeAU


**Boku No Hero Academia by** **Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Gosip**

Kendou sedang menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah sembari berharap hujan segera reda. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai menuju tempat kerja paruh waktunya namun hujan menunda keinginannya. Kendou menatap masam kepada langit diatas sana, memohon agar awan dapat segera berlalu dan matahari bersinar lagi.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu gelisah Kendou?" ucap Monoma Neito, teman kelas dan jurusannya.

Terjebak dikampus bersama orang macam dia memang bukan hal baik. Kendou menjengit tidak senang dihampiri oleh orang yang 'menyimpang' seperti Monoma. Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa ada kabar burung yang tidak enak mengenai hubungan mereka berdua yang beredar di jurusan mereka. Penjaga dan tuan muda lah, suami takut istri lah, dan bahkan lebih parahnya Kendou seakan-akan membuat Monoma seperti 'Budak Cinta'nya.

"Pergi sana! Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu Monoma" ucap Kendou dengan acuh, enggan menatap mata cowok berambut blonde itu.

Selama ini Kendou menganggap hubungannya dengan Monoma hanya sebatas teman yang saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Kendou menyelamatkan Monoma ketika dia sedang 'menyimpang' dan Monoma menyelamatkannya dari? ̶ tunggu dulu… sepertinya rumor yang beredar sedikit benar, selama ini hanya Kendou yang selalu menjadi _back up_ ketika Monoma sedang hilang kendali, entah mengucap kata kasar atau mabuk berat di acara yang diadakan jurusan. Kendou memijat pelipisnya sebentar, pusing begitu sadar akan kenyataan yang begitu tragis ini.

"Hah?! Kau kenapa? Lagi datang bulan ya?. Menyebalkan sekali, yaudah aku duluan. _Bye"_ ucap Monoma dengan ketus. 'Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya jalan dengan motor baruku'. Monoma beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian menuju parkiran motor.

Kendou menatap punggung Monoma dengan perasaan setengah bersalah, bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah orang yang selalu pertama tahu tentang apa yang sedang dirasakan dirinya. Ya! Monoma Neito adalah seorang cowo yang sangat peka karena kepintarannya. Monoma selalu ada saat dirinya butuh didengarkan dan diberi nasihat. Walaupun dia sering menyimpang, Monoma juga bisa diajak berbicara dengan bijak. Tergantung kemana kau membawa arah pembicaraan. Itulah alasan dibalik bertahannya sikap Kendou terhadap Monoma. Dan juga, jika tidak ada Kendou maka siapa yang akan menangani sikap menyimpang Monoma, ya kan?.

Rintik hujan yang turun dari langit perlahan reda. Kendou bergegas menuju halte kampus dengan setengah berlari. Jalanan yang berlubang membuat air menggenang cukup dalam, Kendou berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai salah satunya.

 _SHRASSH_

Bukan dari kecerobahannya sendiri, Kendou terkena cipratan air dari genangan yang ada dijalan karena sebuah motor yang melaju cepat melewatinya.

"Hei! Sialan! Kembali ke sini kau pengecut!. Ahh benar-benar sial, aku tidak akan sempat jika ganti baju dulu" ucap Kendou sambil membersihkan dirinya. Bajunya kotor terkena air dan terlalu kelihatan karena baju yang sedang dipakainya adalah baju berwarna putih. 'Aku akan meminta Monoma membantuku mencari orang sialan itu'.

 _Brmm Brmm_

Deru motor yang terdengar dekat dari pendengarannya membuat aktivitas bersih-bersihnya teralihkan untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengendarainya. Suara motornya membuat Kendou jatuh hati.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh tumpangan Ken ̶ .."

"Uwahh Motormu bagus sekali Monomaaa. Warna hitamnya sangat keren sekalii. Izinkan aku memakainya yaa!" ucap Kendou sangat antusias.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan seseorang yang belum punya surat izin mengemudi sepertimu mengendarainya!" Monoma memutar matanya sinis kepada Kendou, hitung-hitung balas dendam atas dua kali perbuatan Kendou yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Ohh iya! Aku lupa kalau aku harus bekerja!" ujar Kendou sembari mengecek jam tangannya.

"Ini pakai jaketku dan Naiklah!. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja paruh waktumu"

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih tuan tampan kaya raya!"

"Hentikan itu, itu membuatku merasa bahwa aku hanya memperlakukanmu dengan baik baru pertama kali ini"

Monoma dan Kendou pun melaju cepat menuju tempat kerja Kendou. Jalanan terlihat lebih lenggang dari biasanya atau Kendou yang merasa sangat senang dibonceng dengan motor baru Monoma(?). Namun yang pasti, Kendou tengah tersenyum lebar sambil memegang baju bagian pinggang Monoma dengan erat.

* * *

Tempat kerja paruh waktu Kendou adalah tempat penitipan anak yang berada di pusat kota dan berjarak duapuluh menit dari kampus. Namun berkat kecepatan motor baru Monoma, dia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal. Untung saja tidak ada polisi yang menilang mereka untuk kecepatan yang luar biasa tadi. Kendou juga berterima kasih pada Monoma yang sangat lihai dalam mengendarai motornya hingga mereka selamat sampai tujuan.

Kendou menatap tuan muda kaya itu dengan tatapan penuh penasaran. Sebenarnya dia sudah penasaran tentang hal ini sudah lama, dan mungkin jika dia mencoba mengajak Monoma untuk mengasuh anak maka dia dapat mengurangi sifat 'menyimpang'nya itu.

"Hei Monoma kau senggang kan? Bagaimana kalau sekalian ikut aku ke dalam?" ajak Kendou dengan senyuman yang setulus matahari pagi. Monoma hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Kendou.

Monoma berakhir mengikuti Kendou untuk menemaninya mengasuh anak-anak yang berada ditempat penitipan. Dia berdiri di depan anak-anak yang terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh itu. Mereka semua terlihat sangat penasaran dengan kemunculan orang asing sepertinya dirinya. Ohh tidak semuanya, kecuali anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang menatap malas pada dirinya. Anak yang merepotkan, pikir Monoma dalam hati.

Kendou hanya ingin melihat bagaimana orang seperti Monoma berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Monoma selama ini mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi karena kekayaan dan kepintarannya. Dia juga sangat pede dalam memprovokasi orang lain dan selalu berkompetisi dengan siapapun itu. Sikap provokasi dan kepercayaan dirinya yang dianggap menyimpang oleh orang-orang. Monoma terlihat sangat tidak nyaman berada disini.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kakak tampan ini akan berada disini untuk bermain bersama kalian, namanya Monoma. Ayo kita main!"

"Apanya yang tampan, mukanya menjijikan" ucap Bakugou. Anak yang menatap malas saat kemunculan Monoma tadi.

"Hei Bocah, aku jauh lebih ganteng dari anak ingusan sepertimu lho. Lihat ingusmu jatuh!, eww~" Monoma memulai provokasinya bahkan kepada seorang anak kecil. Kendou tersenyum miris melihat Monoma.

"Aku ga ingusan tau paman sialan!" ucap Bakugou sambil mengelap hidungnya.

"Nahh sudah cukup kalian berdua.. Ayo kita main~" sahut Kendou kepada Monoma dan Bakugou. Kendo berusaha menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Kendou sedikit menyesal karena telah penasaran kepada Monoma Neito. Ternyata sifatnya itu adalah watak dia sebenaranya, mungkin akan susah menghilangkannya. Dan sore sepertinya akan terasa datang lebih lama karena kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Monoma dan Bakugou.

* * *

Pekerjaan Kendou selesai ketika para orang tua telah menjemput kembali anak-anak mereka. Monoma pun ikut mengantar mereka semua sampai gerbang tempat ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di bangku taman tempat penitipan ini. Muka Monoma sangat kesal, lelah menghadapi makhluk-makhluk kecil yang tidak bisa diatur itu. Kendou tersenyum saat mengingat pertengkaran Monoma dengan anak-anak itu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa begitu emosi ketika digoda oleh anak kecil.

"Kau senang melihatku menderita hah?!" ucap Monoma menatap Kendou kesal dalam posisi bersandarnya pada bangku taman.

"Hahaha maaf, kau sangat lucu sekali tadi" jawab Kendou lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa lepas juga ya" ucap Monoma mulai melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat tertekan?" Tanya Kendou.

"Ya begitulah"

Angin sore menjelang malam seperti ini sudah dapat membuatmu kedinginan dan ingin cepat-cepat menarik selimut di kasur. Kendou izin meninggalkan Monoma sebentar untuk mengunci pintu dan menyalakan lampu bangunan ini. Dan kembali lagi duduk bersandar disamping Monoma.

"Ini jaketmu" ucap Kendou.

"Kau pakai saja" ujar Monoma.

"Uhmm baiklah. Terima kasih" ucap Kendou yang agak tersentuh dengan sikap _gentle_ Monoma. Kendou lalu memakai jaket Monoma dan mulai merapatkan resletingnya.

Sesaat, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Monoma tidak bilang bahwa dia tidak kedinginan, oleh karena itu dia merapatkan posisi duduknya hingga bersentuhan dengan perempuan berambut pirang strawberry itu. Berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan di udara sedingin ini. Kendou yang tiba-tiba didekati seperti itu, menatap Monoma dengan heran.

"Jangan menjauh!, aku kedinginan tahu. Ini kan gara-gara aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkan kau memakai jaketku" ucap Monoma tiba-tiba.

"O-okay" Kendou sedikit gugup menanggapi pernyataan Monoma barusan, harusnya dia membalas perkataan Monoma dengan ketus juga seperti biasa. Kendou memang tadi berniat untuk menjauh dari Monoma. Lama-lama jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat saat berdekatan dengan Monoma. Dia belum pernah duduk dengan Monoma sedekat ini. Kendou menyadari bahwa Monoma memang benar-benar tampan setelah melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini.

"Apa kita tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Kendou.

"Aku belum mendengar ceritamu, masalahmu hari ini"

Betapa bersalahnya Kendou telah memikirkan hal yang jelek tentang seorang Monoma Neito. Monoma memang boleh jadi mempunyai sikap yang menyimpang, namun selama ini dia tidak pernah salah dengan argumennya sendiri. Mungkin cara penyampaiannya yang salah membuat orang-orang kesal dengan Monoma. Kendou juga ingat Monoma pernah membelanya. Saat itu protes terhadap kakak tingkat yang sedang mengulang mata kuliah dan kebetulan satu kelompok dengan Kendou. Kendou mengancam jika kakak itu tidak membantu kerja kelompok lagi, maka nama dia tidak akan ada dalam tugasnya. Dan tentu saja kakak tingkat itu memarahi Kendou dan memakai status senior-nya untuk mengancam Kendou.

Lalu saat itulah Monoma datang membalas argument kakak itu dengan segala macam omongan tentang hak kerja yang sama dengan sedikit mencaci maki khas Monoma. Monoma menang namun Kendou tetap harus melerai lalu meminta maaf atas sikap tidak sopan Monoma. Sejak saat itu mereka sering bersama dan hanya Kendou yang memang dapat menghentikan Monoma. Kendou tersenyum lagi mengingat kilas balik ini.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar gosip yang tidak enak tentang diriku. Aku digosipkan jadi penjaga tuan muda lah, istri yang kejam lah, atau membuat orang itu dijuluki budak cinta karena sepertinya dia memang selalu patuh dan menuruti aku bukan pacarnya. Aku jadi tidak enak pada dirinya namun aku juga jadi kesal gara-gara gosip itu" ucap Kendou menceritakan apa yang dari tadi ada dipikirannya.

Monoma sedikit terkejut, dia tahu benar siapa yang Kendou maksud. Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa gosip ini akan menjadi beban yang dipikirkan oleh Kendou. Monoma bahkan tidak menjadikan ini sebagai masalah sedikitpun karena itu bukanlah kebenarannya. Pikiran wanita memang susah ditebak.

"Ohh begitu. Lalu jika seperti itu kau mau apa? Mau menjauh dari orang itu?" Monoma dapat menebak alur pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan menjaga jarak" ucap Kendou ragu. Dia tidak enak hati kepada Monoma dan berpikir ini adalah hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Setelah menjaga jarak, selanjutnya apa? Kau menghilang dari kehidupanku hah?!" Muka Monoma tertunduk kesal. Enggan memandang Kendou dengan wajahnya yang menakutkan ketika sedang marah.

Kendou yang tekejut mendengar ucapan Monoma mulai terbawa perasaan. Kenapa Monoma dapat mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Apakah dirinya sangat penting dalam kehidupan Monoma?. Kendou tidak menanggapi apa-apa karena bingung.

"Aku mencintamu Kendou. Aku nyaman berada di dekatmu. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kabar burung itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran?" Monoma menunjukkan senyum dengan setengah kepercayaan dirinya yang sudah menghilang. Pernyataan cinta mendadak ini membuatnya gugup.

Kendou yang masih menatap Monoma dalam diamnya ragu untuk menjawab. Wajah tampan Monoma mengingatkannya kembali tentang hubungan mereka selama ini yang terlampau dekat sebagai sahabat. Wajar saja jika orang-orang mengganggap mereka berpacaran.

"Baiklah. Janjilah padaku kau akan memperbaiki sifatmu ̶"

"Oke. Oke. Mari kita pulang" Monoma beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menujur motornya. Senyum lebar nan tulus tengah terpatri di wajah tampan dan menyebalkannya itu.

"Dan aku tahu, sikap percaya diri itu penting tapi jangan berlebihan. Okey ?" omel Kendou lagi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu loh" ucap Monoma dari atas motor dan mulai menyalakannya. Monoma tidak mau berubah. Jika dia berubah, siapa yang akan mengomelinya lagi?. Monoma tekekeh geli.

"Kita keliling kota yukk. Cobain motor baru kamu!" ajak Kendou .

"Okey. Aku akan ngebut, kalau jatoh jangan salahin aku yaa!"

"Siap kapten!" Kendou yang merasa sangat senang malam itu memeluk Monoma dengan erat, memeluk Monoma sambil dibonceng dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menjadi sebuah hal baru yang menyenangkan bagi Kendou.

Mereka berdua melaju cepat dijalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan kendaraan lain, sebuah senyum hangat sama-sama menghiasi wajah keduanya. Kendou semakin memeluk erat Monoma. Berharap malam ini tidak akan berakhir.

Selesai

* * *

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
